l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Robber
The Robber was a tomb raider of the Burning Sands who lived in Medinaat al-Salaam. His real name was Adnan. Family After Adnan's father had died, he ran away from his mother, convinced that he could do better for himself on his own. Days later, she walked from their hovel in the Last Stop to Redemption's Court and passed beyond its gate. She was never seen among the living again. Redemption's Court, by Patrick Kapera Sister Adnan had a younger sister, San'a. Face of a Child (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Robber and Tomb Scavenger The robber took the ill-protected wares of merchants, raided tombs, and sold the retrieved loot to an owner of a carpet shop, Wijdan. The used Abdul-Rafi's inn for their transactions. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Senpet The robber for a time worked in the Senpet Copper Mines as a slave, until he escaped. Sewer Expedition In one of his "expeditions", he followed his friend Aziz into the sewers of the Jewel, seeking lost treasures Sewer Expedition (LBS - Secrets and Lies) They were attacked by ghuls and Aziz was devoured, while Adnan fled. Sewer Ghuls (LBS - Secrets and Lies) Lost City The day after Adnan sought a lost city in the Burning Sands. Nim, by Patrick Kapera It was not known if he found it. Senpet ambushed the Scorpion In 1130 when the robber was in the Sands he saw the clash between the Senpet army led by Abresax against the exiled forces of the Scorpion Clan and their Rokugani escort. He returned to the Jewel. Protected by the Qabal Somehow Adnan was protected by the Qabal, but he wondered why they had taken such an interest in his welfare. We have One Chance (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) The Caliph The robber was exposed by another carpet merchant, Hisham. The Immortal Caliph sent Al-Hazaad, a sahir member of her Khadi guard with Senpet troops to catch him. Fleeing The robber initially escaped, and hid in the city's sewers, but he emerged after he saw several monsters. In the Peddler's Row the Robber sought refuge were dwelled his friend Dharr, but he saw how Dharr's master was killed by a Khadi and in turn killed by a Senpet, Hekau. Dharr's master's daughter, Amru, was released by the Senpet Sahir. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Two (Rulebook Story, LBS - Secrets amd Lies), by Patrick Kapera The robber followed Amru and Hekai from the distance. They came out of The Maze entering in the Redemption's Court at the Last Stop quarter. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera Vision of his mother At Redemption's Court Adnan was surrounded by Ghuls, animated corpses of the many victims of his pilfering when they were alive, as Qarajah the Merchant, or those whose tombs the Robber had stolen away. Suddenly Adnan was saved by a woman, his ghostly mother, who dismissed the ghuls. She gave her son a message that his fate was important and Adnan had to change to fulfill it. The Robber did not knwo at that time what she was talking about. Strange Meeting The couple ventured underneath where they joined a group of two women alongside with a jinn like-a-cat and talked about the Goddess avatars, and the Ashalan Blood-Sworn Eyla. They later emerged at the Portals of Delight and Fancy near Ghassan's gambling house. There a Khadi was asking Abdul-Rafi where was Dharr, and the Janan Twins appeared and fought the heartless. The Senpet guard led by Qer Apet detained them and also took Hekau prisoner. The black jinn-cat appeared and fought against the Senpet and the Khadi. The Jackal Amru escaped, only to be kidnapped by the Jackal Monkey Man. The jackal went to the House of the Heavens mosque, and beneath it was a cave with an Underground Lake. Amru was forced her head down so that she would look into the lake and screaming at her to open her eyes. The surface of the lake reflected distorted alter-images of the world, twisted and contorted into something vicious and cruel. A bulge appeared on the pools surface, it took the shape of a woman, who stepped free of the pools loathsome. She looked as one recently risen from the dead. The jackal noticed of the Robber presence and raised several skeletons to catch him. Released from Jackals Somehow Shalimar saved Adnan from the Jackals in the Lake. Shalimar (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Adnan was in a Ra'Shari celebration for a time, but their leaders and the Ashalan followed Adnan back to the Jackal Lake. There was still one unfinished matter to complete. Ra'Shari Dancers (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Imprisoned The Robber later was taken prisoner by the Caliph guards. The day before he would be excuted, the Caliph herself came to hear what the robber knew, a story which was called as the Tale of the Robber and the Caliph. It took several days to complete, and the Robber death was postponed. After three hundred years of powerful but boring life the Immortal Caliph was again enjoying to be alive. Adnan told the Caliph he was better than the famous storyteller Muhad'di. Muhad'di (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) San'a, the Khadi Adnan learned the Caliph had transformed his sister San'a in a khadi, even she was not more than a child. Adnan took her heart and came to Ashalla, seeking aid an guidance. She told her sister could be recovered, but she would had changed forever, San'a would be never the same as before the ritual. Love of Siblings (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Shattering of the Jewel In 1132 during the Shattering of the Jewel Adnan saw how one of the assailants, a Yodotai was killed. To his surprise a Spectral Martyr raised from the fallen body and in turn took the life of his killer. The Final Strike (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Caliph's death After the death of the Caliph San'a was the only khadi allowed to remain in the Jewel, by the new Caliph, Adira. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Four San'a became more than a friend of the Caliph's son Puja. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 Ruhmalist temple Somehow Puja managed to enter into a Ruhmalist temple. He retrieved an idol which was behind an pillar of light. Dangerous Maneuvers (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The ruhmalists found him with the idol in his hands. Puja the Believer (LBS - The Awakening Picture and flavor) Puja escaped aided by Adnan, while they were pursued by the ruhmalist goddess, Kali-Ma the Destroyer. The Thoroughfare (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Storyteller Adnan became a storyteller. Adnan (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) He used to repeat the story of Judgment and his Ebonite Templars, and sometimes he told of another land, called Rokugan. A Tale of Two Lands His nephew, the Caliph'son, was named Adnan to honor The Robber. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Eventually a manuscript written by Adira was made public upon the Caliph's death, and any scribe would be allowed to copy it as long as they credited its authorship to "Great Storyteller of the Jewel", and included an inscription that the book was “For Adnan.” Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 154-155 Other friends Adnan was friend of the squire Ebonite Pashal. The robber had always assumed that San'a, a khadi made while she was still an infant, would be affected by her time with the heartless sahir. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera External Links * Adnan (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Adnan the Long-Winded (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Burning Sands Members